


Let Down Your Hair

by TrickedThem



Series: Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Compliant, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gen, Satsuki-centred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In middle school, Satsuki decides the time has come for her to put her childhood days behind her. She wants to take on a more professional look.</p>
<p>Or the fic where I use fairytales to explore a small, and probably meaningless, moment when Satsuki used to have her hair in ponytails in middleschool vs her hair in highschool and build a fic around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Satsuki a lot. And she deserves all the love tbh. That and I have been thinking of making a series of crossovers with fairytales. I already have a couple of ideas and I can't wait to write one for Tatsuya, because the poor thing deserves much more than he got.
> 
> Disclaimr: I don't own knb, in fact I own nothing of worth.
> 
> This is self beta'ed, hence I apologise for any mistakes, it is late and I should go to sleep. Actually I should be studying but oh well. I will probably look at the tomorrow, cringe and hastily rewrite parts.

In middle school Satsuki decides the time has come for her to put her childhood days behind her. She wants to take on a more professional look and so, she decides to wear her hair up in a ponytail. A bun is too serious for her, a ponytail is just the right amount of professionalism. She would have worn glasses too but she found it too over dramatic for her tastes. No matter how cool Midorin looks every time he adjusts his glasses for emphasis. 

Then came the Cultural Festival and their class was doing a selected scenes from popular fairytales/café thing. Immediately, Sastuski  knew the best role for her and Aomine.

 

__

 

  
In a far away kingdom, a Princess was lost to magic. Countless Nobles and Princes tried to save the Princess but all failed or died try. The sad fate of these men didn't deter Prince Aomine. For the Prince has come all the way from the furtherest kingdom to save the fair Princess from her witch mother and nothing shall stop him. He has bravely conquered all the obstacles before him, only to come face to face with the hardest obstacle of all.

A tower.

A lone tower standing tall in a clearing, with no doors or a sign of stairs or windows. Only a large window at the very top. The tower is dark brown with flowers and plants growing up the walls as if trying to reach the Princess and rescue her themselves. Bewildered, and gasping for breath, the Prince dismounts from his horse and hides him between the trees. He carefully approaches the tower, eye flitting across the clearing waiting for an enemy to spring out and stop him. Slowly he walks around it trying to make sense of the tower. How can was it even built? Who would use it when there is no way in or out unless you can fly? He hopes to find the answer and the hidden entrance but there is none.

Five hours later and the sun sets. Regrettably, the Prince gives up for the day. Stumped and disappointed, the Prince drags his aching body to his horse. He kicks a rock away and his horse huffs as if mocking him. Aomine pretends he hears nothing, he intends to take camp for the night and see where the morning takes him. He eats bread and dried meat and settles against his horse for the night.

The next day at dawn, the Prince is awakened with an elderly voice yelling, "Rapanzuel~! Let down your hair~!" Not a second later the window creaks open and a pink braid is dangled out of the window. The elderly grabs the braid and tugs, making sure it is secure before climbing. Aomine scoffs as he watches the elderly person taking their time climbing up and after several hours down again, all the while he is already making plans of how to rescue the Princess.

The next day once the elderly person comes and goes, Aomine marches to the tower and yells. "Rapunzel! Let dow- tsk, this is ridiculous." Aomine mutters before clearing his voice.

 

__

 

"-Oi! Satsuki!" Aomine calls out, whining and determined to have Satsuki's attention. Satsuki just sighs. "Satsuki! Pay attention to me already!" Aomine whines. Once the words leave his lips, Aomine is blushing and hoping to God that Satsuki didn't hear him. A second later she is still daydreaming and Aomine sighs in relief. 

Embarrassed and frustrated, Aomine extends his right arm and tugs on Momoi's ponytail. Momoi immediately slaps his hand away. Aomine hisses and retracts his arm back. He nurses his smarting hand in his lap and most definitely doesn't pout as Momoi continues to stare at the sky with her eyes unfocused and a smile on her lips.

 

__

 

 

"Sastsuki! Let down your hair already, dammit!" As soon as he said that a head pops out of the window. Satsuki doesn't even need to threaten Aomine with anything, she just looks at him and Aomine clears his throat and says his line correctly. 

"Rapanzuel~! Let down your hair~!"

The Prince climbs up the tower, cutting the plants and flowers as he goes. Once inside he leans on his knees and pants. "My -huff- Princess... I... have -pant- come to save you." Aomine looks up to see a glass of water thrust in his face. He nods his thanks and let the plants fall on the floor to greedily gulp the water down.

"I am Prince Aomine and I have come to rescue you." He introduces himself. "Oh, thank you kind Prince. You came just in time. I was planning to escape as well."

"Help me make a rope for us to get down then." He gestures towards the plants surrounding his legs. "We aren't going to climb down using my hair?" Satsuki blurts, fingers playing with a strand of hair. She has always hated her long her, but she doesn't want to part with it yet. Standing beside her, the Prince fidgets and looks anywhere but at her eyes. "I wouldn't want to cut your pretty hair." He murmurs, cheeks dusted with pink. Satsuki giggles beneath her palm and makes up her mind to help him.  First, she braids her hair and wraps it up in a bun and out of the way before helping him. 

Time pass as the work, and slowly the sun starts rising up in the sky. Together the makes a braided rope and by the time they are done the sun's glare is at it's most dangerous. They tie the rope around the foot of the bed. For the first time in fifteen years, Satsuki is glad that the bed is nailed down to the floor. She sits on the bed as Aomine tugs on the rope, testing it before throwing it out of the window. 

"My Lady." He bows. Something is wrong in the image before her, Satsuki shakes her head before following him towards the window. "Let me go first, so if the rope doesn't stand our weight I would cushion your fall." He says before leaning out of the window and whistling for his horse to come.

Aomine goes out first and Satsuki makes to follow him. Half way down, Aomine is urging her to hurry up. Suddenly the Prince is scoffing and his tone changes. "Come on Satsuki, we don't have all day."

 

__

 

Satsuki is slowly coming out of her daydream.

 

__ 

 

Back in her dream, the Prince falls down missing the horse  whiles Satsuki jumps down perfectly. She laughs at his expression while Aomeine splutters and tries to save his dignity. "Let's rest and eat something, we still have time." Aomine suggests, he would have liked to eat something other than bread and dried meat but beggars can't be choosers. Besides, bread and dried meat sounds appetising now. Perhaps rest and take a little nap? That would be nice. 

"We can't do that! Can't you see the sun is almost setting, we can't sit here for the witch to find us." Satsuki argues, already pulling Aomine on his feet and patting the horse's neck and leading both the horse and his rider away from the tower. Aomine grumbles about being hungry and resting but Sastsuki ignores him, when she looks at the horse he is looking back at her. The horse huffs as if agreeing with her and Satsuki smiles and pats his neck again.

By the time the sun sets, the small group has already made their way out of the forest surrounding the tower. That's when a horrid scream sounds through the forest, Aomine nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound. Ushering Satsuki to climb on the horse as he does the same, in a second they are galloping away from the forest and the screaming witch. The witch screams echoes around the forest, easily reaching them as if following them. 

Satsuki looks back, glad she can barely see the tower. She thinks of the witch falling on her knees, screaming at the sight of the open window and no one inside, a smile widen her lips. That's how the Prince saved the Princess, or to be more accurate, how the Princess ends up saving the Prince and herself.

 

__

 

Satsuki stops daydreaming and focuses on Aomine, the daydream discarded and put aside for later examination. She turns to face the still pouting Aomine. "What did you want, Dai-chan?" Perhaps one day it will come to be. Satsuki faintly muses as she shakes her head, already forgetting about her little dream and paying attention to Aomine's whining.

"Do I have to be the sidekick? Why can't I be the Prince?" Aomine looks away, pretending he isn't sulking and if he pretends enough then it will surely come to be.

"Dai-chan isn't very prince-y, is he?" Satsuki wonders aloud and the words pierce through Aomine's heart. He flinches and immediately replies. "Prince-y isn't even a word!" 

"Ki-chan would make a better Prince, don't you think? Or..." Satsuki trails off, and taps a finger on her chin. "Or Tetsu-kun!"" "Oi! Don't ignore me!" "Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun would make a very handsome Prince."

Aomine and Satsuki spend lunch break thinking of the roles for the festival. Or Satsuki does anyway.

 

__

 

A couple of years later, Satsuki is standing in front of the mirror, checking herself and making sure her uniform looks good. She reaches for the hair tie and the comb when she remembers her dream of fairytales as she gathers her hair. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror and lets down her hair.


End file.
